Isabela x Josephine - meet me by the sea
by dottoro
Summary: Hey this is just gonna be some Josie x Isabel fluff. Its gonna be set a lil after the end of Inquisition so watch for spoilers (idk if theres gonna be any but watch for it anyways lol). I'll be following the lore as much as possible and I'll be using my own inquisitor. A tired josephine needs a break away from work and an alluring stranger shows up :00


Josephine always loved the sea.

A moment away from the bustle of family and the constraints of work. The setting sun glistened off the calm waves like shattered glass. Warm autumn wind carried the sounds of seagulls enjoying the last remains of warmth before winter.

Josephine carried her shoes pinched in one hand. A large cliff shielded her from judging eyes. No one could chide her for being unladylike here. She settled her shoes, socks, and scarf in a neat row on the sand.

Hiking up the brim of her skirt, she walked towards the crashing waves. From afar they looked so wild, but up close the warm water lapped calmly at her toes. A giggle escaped Josephine as the tide came in higher, grasping at her calves. The waves always felt like they were trying to pull her in.

Had she been younger, Josephine would have stripped off her dress and dove in. Splashed in the water until the sun set and returned home to be scolded by her mother. A luxury only a child could afford.

She sighed. The Inquisitor closed the rift only two months ago. Since then letters and nobles from all houses flooded the Skyhold. Individuals who would have scorned the idea of a Qunari mage in charge of anything sang the praises of Inquisitor Azai in hopes to get in her favor. Of course, not everyone wanted to get on the Inquisitor's good side. There were many who still believed the rift was caused by the Qunari in order to place one of their own in power outside Par Vollen and Seheron.

Azai laughed at the conspiracists, but Josephine knew how much a single rumor could unsettle even something as big as the Inquisition. A month of treaties, negotiations, and intimidation. The immediate threat of the rift made the work bearable but even Josephine needed a rest. But a single week away would most likely end up with the Skyhold on fire. Even this precious moment away from the hold probably has resulted some hundred golds worth of damages. The Inquisitor's brash personality suited war, but she was at odds with peace.

Thoughts of the hold shook Josephine out of her trance, she stayed longer than she should have. Moonlight greeted her now. The stars winked at her from above. Josephine reluctantly left the water, trudging to her belongings.

Except they weren't there.

A flush crept up Josephine's cheeks. The nobles would have a field day with this: Ambassador of the Inquisition robbed blind while staring at the Waking Sea.

"You really should pay more attention to your surroundings."

The voice came from deep shadow cast by the cliff. Josephine swallowed. She hadn't let anyone know where she was, hoping for a break. But perhaps that was a mistake.

Josephine peeled on a polite smile. "Yes, I suppose I should." She groped for the small letter knife she kept in her pocket.

"Oh, don't be like that now," the figure chuckled and emerged from the shadow, revealing a sun-worn woman crisp golden eyes.

Josephine met many people in her time as a diplomat and a bard. While this woman looked like a prostitute with her low-cut shirt and lack of any apparent pants, the two sharp daggers at her back screamed danger. A younger Josephine might have taken on the challenge, but the idea of getting her throat slit behind a cliff by a half-dressed thief made her reconsider.

The woman's grin grew as she watched Josephine's eyes travel down. "Like what you see? I'll have to charge you for more."

"I-I wasn't. I just- "

She laughed. "And who might you be?"

Josephine coughed, trying to regain her composure. Or any semblance of dignity. Then she realized the thief was still holding her shoes.

"Do you always rob people without knowing who they are?"

"That's why I'm asking aren't I? Or did I not ask fancy enough for you, my lady?" The woman bowed so low her hair brushed the sand.

Against her will, a small laugh escaped her. "Josephine. I'd like my stuff back. Thank you."

"Yes, I'm sure you would Jo. _I'd_ like an answer first. What are you doing here?"

"Apparently I'm being robbed."

Isabela threw her hands up in a fake surrender. She grabbed the rest of Josephine's belongings from behind a rock and strutted to her, dumping her stuff in her hands. Stench of alcohol rolled off the pirate. A drunkard. Of course.

The thief watched as Josephine shrugged on her sock and shoes. As she looped her scarf around her neck the stranger leaned in close. Josephine balked at the sudden proximity, but the woman didn't let that deter her. Her deft fingers looped the fabric over neatly into a bow.

"What are you _doing_?"

"You don't like it? It's cute. It suits you."

Josephine scowled and turned away. As she trudged up the steps to the waiting coach, she felt the thief's stare like a dagger at her back. She made a mental note to ask the Inquisitor to search for thieves near the cove.

* * *

The Inquisitor greeted Josephine in the hall. She was up unusually early. Varric was at her side.

"Ah, Varric. Good of you to drop by, how's Kirkwall treating you?"

"Like a rich man in a whore house. Had to get away for a bit to recoup my sanity."

"Varric's been telling me of his help with the reconstruction project, the thugs are making it a pain in the ass. I offered to clean up the place- "

"I told you Azai, one hero is enough for that city. A second will make Aveline wish she let the place burn down."

The pair chattered as they walked away. Josephine put her palms to her temple, nursing a budding headache.

She pushed past nobles with their complaints about Sera burning the curtains and misplaced pet nugs with a polite smile and collapsed at her desk.

Stacks of papers filled her view. Requests for audience with the Inquisitor, demands for increased budget, reproaches for the Inquisitor's 'unprofessional attitude'. Three days. Just three days away and already bluffs to break off alliances were made.

Josephine poured herself a glass of white wine and cracked her knuckles. Time to get to work.

* * *

The sun set again by the time the last paper was cleared. Josephine raised her head at the sound of soft footsteps.

Leliana clicked her tongue sympathetically. "Long day?"

"Not long enough."

"You should go take a break Josie. You need to sleep sometime, you know."

"Ah, but if I go to sleep who will assure Harding he- "

"Go to sleep Josie. I'll take care of the rest."

With a whisper of thanks, Josephine eagerly sped past everyone to her room. She dropped off to sleep the moment her head hit the pillow.


End file.
